You cheated,remember?
by jasperforever
Summary: Edward and Alice cheat.Bella runs away.Jasper stays.What happens when Bella meets the Cullens 100 years later?Bella's changed, for better or for worst? read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**BTW THIS STORY IS A BIT OOC.**

**I do not own twilight,unfortuneatly, or any of the characters except the ones I make up.**

**Bpov**

say I was bored was an and the rest of the family are out hunting,leaving me with nothing to do. I've cleaned the house about 2 times and only consuming 2 hours of my day.

Well, I could go to the Cullens. They said I was welcomed to come over whenever I wanted before they left so that's what I'm going to do. I quickly wrote down a letter explaining Charlie where I am so he doesn't have to worry. I hopped into my truck and rode down to Edward's. They just left this morning and I already miss them. Especially Edward.

_Finally,___I thought as I drove onto the driveway. _Wait, I thought Alice and Edward were hunting with the family? _Alice and Edward's cars were parked in the driveway for some reason. I put my truck in park and headed up to the front door, looking for the spare key. Once I found it, I entered the house. I could hear Britney Spears blasting upstairs. I followed the music, it was coming loudest in Edward's room which I thought was weird because Britney Spears is definitely not this taste.

"Mmm…Edward. Don't stop. Please!" _Whoa what?!?! Edward? What the -?_

"Aliceeeeeeeee"_ Oh god. This is not happening. _I had grabbed the knob and chucked it opened, revealing Edward and Alice naked. On top of each other. They haven't even acknowledged me until I started to sob.

"Bella, I-," Edward started.

"No, save it Edward. I saw everything." I ran out of the room, ignoring my calls, and going into the forest. I've probably ran in 10 miles into the forest. Shockingly, I didn't trip. If I was in a different situation, I'd probably be jumping for joy but this is not the time. As I remembered what happened back into the house, I dropped onto the ground, bringing my knees to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them. What am I supposed to do? I can't go back.

I don't know long I've sat thinking about a solution but I've finally found it. I took out my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number, thinking about what to say. It rang about 2 times before he answered.

"hello?" Emmett said into the phone.

"Emmett, come to the house and bring everyone with you please." I was more than halfway to the house when Emmett agreed and hung up. I went into the house, not finding Alice and Edward thinking they went somewhere, I went into Carlisle's office and took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be seeing you anytime soon and by the time you've finished this letter you will all know why. But, first I want to say thank you to each and everyone one of you._

_Carlisle, thank you. For everything. You truly are the father Ive never had and I want you to know I will always love you. No matter what. You were the one I looked up too and I want you to know if I have ever became a vampire, I would follow your lifestyle. You've truly inspired me. Please don't forget I love you._

_Esme, ah sweet Esme. You always knew what to say to make me feel better. When Edward first brought me into your home and I met you, I always have thought you were the mother everyone has wanted. And you were and you still are. Not only the mother everyone wanted but to me too. I love you._

_Rosalie, I want you to know you never need to apologize. I know there is a reason for the way you act and I have never been bothered by it. You have always been the big, wonderful to me. I love you._

_Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable around me but I hope one day in the future we will be able to be somewhat friends. After you have finished reading this letter, I want to be the soldier I've known you to be. Be strong. I love you. As I love all of you._

_Now, all of you must be wondering why I haven't mentioned Alice or Edward or why I'm leaving. You all must know this isn't very easy for me to leave you but I must. Today, around 3, I have decided to come to your house, as for I have nothing better to do. But, for what I've seen I wished I haven't had found out this way. I wish for all of you have not found out this way but I'm afraid they will not say anything. When I came to your house today, I've found out Alice and Edward haven't went hunting. They weren't hunting, they were cheating. I hope you know I will always love you all except those cheaters. I once again apologize for leaving this way. I love you all. Never forget that._

_Love,_

_Bella Swan._

I put the letter down onto the desk and ran out into the forest again before they arrived. But, I never knew it would be the last of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've been told I forgot Emmett in the letter lmao im really sorry about that but ill fix it ASAP! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The chapters will get longer. **

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**  
Enjoy (:**

100 years since Edward cheated on me and 100 years since I've been changed. I've been told your human memories fade once you turn into a vampire but mine haven't. I remember everything. Even the day I've been captured.

After I left the Cullens and went to the forest, I was founded by Victoria along with some of her "friends."

*****_**flashback***_

"Well look what we have here. The lovely Isabella Swan left in the woods. How _lovely,"_ Victoria sneered.

I looked up from my knees to look at Victoria. She still looked the same. Well, I guess she always will because vampires don't change appearance. Her firey red hair and dark red eyes. Red was all around me. Victoria wasn't alone. No, she brought others. Newborns I suppose.

_***end of flashback***_

I've been tortured for 8 ½ months. Anything and everything had happened to me. Rape, beatings/abuse, sucking humans dry in front of me, and biting me and feeding off me but sucking the venom out before the venom could take place. Victoria had drawn angel wings on my shoulder blades with her venom saying I was so selfless and beautiful. I didn't understand anything because she hated me. To be honest, I liked them.

Still, the beatings had continued. But luck was on my side one day. The Volturi had saved me. They had come to see if I was changed yet and when they had found out I wasn't changed they decided to change that. So, I had been laying in pain for 3 days. Although the pain was torturous, it was bearable so I hadn't screamed the whole change. After I woken from my change, the Volturi had decided to ask me to join them. Having no where else to go I had accepted. But I had stuck to the animal diet in courtesy to the Cullens excluding Edward and Alice. Soon, all of the Volturi had changed to my diet. I became very close to Marcus. He sees me as his daughter and I see him as my father. You see, I'm the leader of the Volturi guard. I was the most powerful vampire ever even excluding my powers. **(a/n powers will be explained soon)**

That was how I got Angel of Heaven or angelo caduto. I had killed those that had threatened to expose our kind and those who had killed and tortured innocents.

I stayed with the Volturi for 65 years before I decided to venture on my own. That is how I ended up in Forks 35 years later. I've decided to come _home._

**Carlisles POV (:**

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled.

I turned around to see Emmett running towards me with a worried expression.

"What is it son?" I began to worry as I saw the look on his face and I didn't like it one bit.

"We have to go home. Bella just called and was crying while she told us to come , I have a bad feeling about this."

"Alright, lets go home." I ordered trying to stay in control but all I could think about what was wrong.

We had arrived home about 20 minutes later. We couldn't find Bella although her scent was everywhere. Even in the forest._ Hmm…what was she doing in the forest? I thought._

We entered to see Edward and Alice having fun playing the wii but I felt as if it was all fake.

"Edward, Alice, where's bella?" Esme asked with much worry in her voice. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, we're waiting" Rose demanded. Edward and Alice just had a guilty look on their face.


End file.
